


Adventures of the Space Stegosaurus

by avanti_90



Category: Calvin & Hobbes, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comic, Dinosaurs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanti_90/pseuds/avanti_90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fearless space explorer navigates an uncharted wormhole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures of the Space Stegosaurus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Philomytha! (I know it's early, but I might not be able to post on the day, so early is better than late, right?)

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Adventures of the Sentient Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213056) by [ExtraPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin)




End file.
